Barog
Barog is a powerful Toa of Obsidian. Because of his powers, he was awarded the title Lord of Obsidian. Later, he was blasted to the planet of Vulcano Magna, where he became a Glatorian. Biography Early life Barog was a Matoran created by Toa Tuyet herself so she could have some company while under guard by the Order of Mata Nui. After the guard helped her escape from her prison, she started worrying about Barog, so she asked the guard to take him to Ta-Metru in Metru Nui and to delete his memories. Metru Nui The Order guard told Turaga Dume about Barog, saying that he was a Matoran from Voya Nui who'd left because of a cyclone that destroyed his village, then taken refuge in Daxia for three years before they decided to take him to Metru Nui. In Metru Nui he lived as Vakama's replacement mask-maker. He was only needed to make masks when Vakama did not have time to make masks, or had something important to do. He was captured in a pod by Makuta Teridax in the guise of Dume, along with the other Metru Nui Matoran. His Matoran pod was washed off the shore when the Toa Metru saved the Matoran. Life on Destral After years on the silver sea, he was washed upon the island of Destral. On Destral, he was raised by Antroz and was dipped in Antidermis. After being dipped, he rose up with a new body, wielding a katana made of pure shadow and wearing an infected Kanohi Hau. He was ordered by Teridax to work along with the Makuta Antroz, Chirox, and Vamprah. He received training from them, and even learned how to use a hoverboard, which he later named "The Lightning of Destral". Betrayal of Barog When Teridax had named the Makuta to be sent to Karda Nui, he forgot to name Barog. In anger, Barog started to rob Teridax's battle plans and send them to the Order, always naming himself "a friend". After sending all of Teridax's battle plans, he stole a boat and set off to Daxia. Where he named himself as the "friend" who'd sent in Teridax's battle plans, so the guards let him pass. He met Toa Helryx and told of Teridax's newest move: to obtain the power of the Codex. After hearing the news, she sent Mazeka to stop Vultraz and to help the Toa Nuva. For five years, he stayed on Destral as an Order spy. His work was not in vain, as he carried on sending news to Helryx. Spiriah started getting suspicious of Barog's nightly disappearances, so he reported him to Teridax. In anger, Teridax tried to crush Barog, but he was able to jump on his hoverboard and escape. In the Service of the Toa After Barog's failure, he joined the Toa in Mata Nui, claiming to have been on Metru Nui as a Matoran and introducing himself as Barog. Upon hearing the name, Vakama was overjoyed to see his assistant was not long dead, and so he was made a Toa. While under the service of the Toa, Barog defeated Dark Hunter after Dark Hunter, Makuta after Makuta. Once, when Barog was hoverboarding over a lava stream. he lost balance and fell into the burning lava. Vakama was sure Barog was dead after falling into burning lava; not even Tahu could have survived a fall like that. The Lord of Obsidian Awakens Barog awoke after 300 years, discovering that he'd changed. His left hand had turned into organic obsidian, his katana became lava with a hilt of pure obsidian, and his mask transformed into Antroz's Jutlin. As he surfaced from the lava that had held him for many years, Barog discovered that the citizens of Mata Nui had fled. His instincts told him to go to Metru Nui, so he did. Battle of Metru Nui When he got to Metru Nui, he found the Matoran shocked. Out of the blue, a giant bat-like creature approached, but Barog had a closer look and was stunned: it was a Makuta with a Spear of Fusion in his hand. Barog readied his katana and prepared to attack if needed. The Makuta had done the same with his spear and a giant bolt of fusion blasted at Barog. He was lucky just to jump aside, but another bolt lashed out at him. This time, Barog jumped at the Makuta and brought him to the ground. The Makuta got up and struck with his spear, but Barog blocked it and sent a giant hit to the Makuta's arm. The hit did not keep the Makuta down for long, and he smashed Barog's leg. Barog blasted a massive bolt of obsidian energy to smash the makuta unconscious, but before Barog could finish him, the Makuta was already in the air. He shouted, "This is not the last time you hear from the Tordak, Toa," and vanished. Vulcano Magna Ten years passed since he defeated Tordak. All of a sudden, Teridax, having taken over the Great Spirit Robot, appeared in the sky and captured Metru Nui. He left Aqua Magna to raid Bara Magna, where he met his doom. From the shockwave of Teridax's fall, Barog flew up into space and landed on a nearby planet named Vulcano Magna. Barog wandered the deserts of the planet until he ran into a Matoran named Brohgan, a member of the Obsidian Tribe. Barog was overjoyed to hear he was not the only member of the obsidian subspecies, and asked Brohgan to lead him to the tribe leader. When they got there, the tribe leader introduced himself as Gradok and was in a very bad mood because they did not have a Glatorian. Instantly, Barog signed up to be a Glatorian. Life as a Glatorian Barog had a successful life as a Glatorian. He defeated Grondor of the Shadow Tribe, Keelren of the Lava Tribe, Porkad of the Light Tribe, and Skrolard of the Plant Tribe. Then, Barog encountered one of his old enemies: Tordak. Barog was nearly hit by the Spear of Fusion, which he just was able to dodge and catch. Tordak had to give up. Karda Nui In the fight against Arkadak, Glatorian of the Spider Tribe, a giant portal opened in the sky. He found himself in an alternative Karda Nui, where another Toa, Kopen, met him. Barog knew Kopen from the Order of Mata Nui, but Kopen was shocked, thinking he was a ghost because Tordak had finished him off in this universe. After hearing the name, he knew who had brought him to this universe. Kopen feared Barog would die once more, so he supplied him with a Midak Skyblaster and radar eye scope. The Final Showdown After retrieving supplies from Kopen, he also retrieved his Hoverboard, which got an all-new upgrade, a lightning supercharger which made his Hoverboard faster and also never ran out of energy. Now he was ready to finish Tordak once and for all. While flying over Karda Nui, he noticed a small moving object. He used his radar eye scope to see if it was a Toa, Matoran, Dark Hunter, or Makuta; it was a Makuta. Without warning, Barog barged into the being and discovered that it was not Tordak. He had to finish the Makuta off, but it was not easy to take him; he was wearing a Kanohi Avsa, and also had a knife and sword, but eventually he died. Barog was ambushed just as he finished the Makuta. When he woke up, he found himself in a giant arena filled with Makuta, Dark Hunters and Shadow Matoran. Barog had to face his mortal enemy with a small wooden spear. All hope was gone for the Toa, but he saw Tordak's weak spot: his Spear of Fusion. After a few small hits on the Makuta, which were always too slow, Barog got his only chance and went for it. He grabbed the spear, smashed the Makuta to the ground, and blasted Tordak, who transformed into a Turaga. With the spear, Barog was teleported to Vulcano Magna. Abilities and Traits Barog is a very loyal and helpful friend, and a fierce fighter who will defend the Matoran till death. He is determined and alerted. Barog's main ability is that he can blast obsidian energy out of his left hand and katana. His secondary ability is his power to summon an obsidian scorpion that can crush anything. Trivia *Barog is User:Mahritahu's self-MOC. *"Barog" plays on the Balrog from The Lord of the Rings. *Even though Barog had an infected Hau, when Mahritahu built him he wore a Jutlin. *Barog is also referred to as the Lord of Obsidian because he is the only one of his kind and he has the power to survive lava and control Obsidian. *His left hand is black because it is organic obsidian, which was transformed when he fell in the lava. Gallery My first version of Barog.JPG|Barog's original Toa version. My stars version of Barog.JPG|An attempt at making Barog a Toa Nuva or Star set. Toa Barog .JPG|Barog as a Glatorian/Toa. Category:Toa Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Matoran Category:Metru Nui Category:Brotherhood of Makuta